Feelings
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: How do Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens feel about the predicament they are in? This is just a series of poems about each character in Twilight, good and bad.
1. Bella

Marcella: Hey, I just sort of decided to write some poems about Twilight. There is one poem for every person in Twilight, good, and bad.

EDWARD: Mine is the best.

BELLA: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What did we talk about before we came here?

EDWARD: _sighs in defeat. Turns to Bella, who leaps on him and kisses him gently on the lips, trying to make sure he doesn't attack her._

Marcella: First, Bella's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All I own is my butt and the little people in my head, Rosie and Clyde. And at night, they like to do bad stuff, because they're bad! It's very good they can't have kids, because then I would have like, 33 little people in my head!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm in love,_

_but my love and I are different_

_in ways impossible to imagine._

_We are so very different,_

_and yet,_

_we love each other dearly._

_Plus, he refuses my wish._

_He will not satisfy his own want,_

_not even once._

_I wish to be with him forever,_

_but how can that happen_

_if he won't obey my_

_Wish. _

_It is my decision, _

_Is it not?_

_If someone can choose how they want to die? _

_This is my decision._

_This is how I want to die, _

_And yet, _

_He will not do it. _

_I wish, with all my heart,_

_That maybe someday,_

_He will fulfill,_

_My Wish._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Marcella: I hope you all liked it!

BELLA: Mine is better.

EDWARD: Bella!

Marcella: Review!


	2. Edward

Marcella: Hi again everybody! How's everyone doing?

EDWARD: MY TURN! MY TURN!

BELLA: He's been like this for about a week.

EDWARD: Because I like to see you angry. Can't you understand that, darling? _Wraps his arms around his beloved Bella and they kiss passionately._

Marcella: Enjoy! Oh, and there might be a little New Moon spoiler if you can see it, it's really subtle.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight.

**Edward**

_Why would she want to damn herself_

_To oblivion._

_Why does she want to die, _

_When she can live._

_I cannot leave her again,_

_ever again._

_I can't do that to her._

_I won't see her killed either._

_What am I to do?_

_Oh no._

_The Volturi have decided for me already._

A/N

So, do you think

Edward's is better so far,

or Bella's?

…………

_If she will marry me, _

_I will damn her._

_But only if she promises never to leave me._

_I wouldn't be able to,_

_No._

_I can't stand the pain_

_Of a lost love._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marcella: Bella's or Edward's everybody? Your choice.

EDWARD: Totally mine, I mean, mine goes into more depth.

BELLA: No way! Mine was first!

EDWARD: Alright. I give. Yours was best. _They start to kiss again._

Marcella: REVIEW!


	3. Alice

Marcella: Time for Alice!

ALICE: Yeah! It's my turn Jasper! Yeah!_ Jumps up and down in Jasper's embrace while Jasper smiles lovingly at her._

Marcella: Here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Alice.

**Alice**

_She's my best friend, _

_And I will do everything in my power to help her._

_If she asks it,_

_I will bite her,_

_If she wants it, _

_I will give it._

_I will do anything in my power to help her._

_I will not look back on the decisions she has made._

_I will not regret what I will do to her._

_She will be one of us,_

_My visions have not changed._

_But there is a slight change in them._

_Carlisle will not be the one to bite her._

…………………………………………………………………………..

Marcella: I like it.

ALICE: It was beautiful Marcella. You showed my visions perfectly!

EDWARD: Mine was better. _Alice and Edward get into an argument on whose was better._

Marcella: Review!


	4. Jasper

Marcella: I think I'll do _randomly picks name out of hat_ Jasper!

JASPER: Yippee!

ALICE: I love you, Jasper! _Jasper refocuses his attention on Alice and they move upstairs to their bedroom._

Marcella: Enjoy! I'd like to thank my totally awesome editor, Asquared91.

Asquared91: Yep. That's right. I am awesome. But so is Marcella so go read Jasper's poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper

**Jasper**

_I love Alice,_

_But she just wants me to protect Bella,_

_Make Bella at home._

_But I'm afraid to._

_I'm the newest vampire to the_

_Cullens and still really vulnerable to crash at the smell of blood._

_I sometimes wish that I could make everyone happy at the same time._

_But some people don't want it,_

_They loath my power,_

_The way I do._

_I can't stand being what I am,_

_But nobody knows, because I have so many different_

_Emotions._

…………………………………………………………………………………………._  
_

Marcella: I liked this one a lot too. Hmm, who's going to win among my reviewers, Bella, Edward, Alice, or Jasper's poem!

BELLA: The editor liked mine better, so it's totally going to be mine!

EDWARD: Of course my love!

JASPER: But the editor might change her mind when she reads mine!

ALICE: Of course dear.

Asquared91: The editor loves all of your poems.

Marcella: Review! I've taught you how to do it, I can't spoon feed you any more! Sniffle They grow up so fast!


	5. Rosalie

Marcella: I'm going to do Rosalie's next. So far, everyone really likes Bella's the most. I wonder why? What does Bella's have that the other poems don't?

BELLA: I guess I'm just amazing, that's all.

EDWARD: Of course you are. You never fail to amaze me, my love.

Alison: Maybe it's all the gushing about Edward.

Marcella: Probably. A lot of people like the gushing and the mushy… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Rosalie.

**Rosalie**

_Why does Edward feel like I should protect her? _

She has what I want,

And she wants what I have

Even though I detest it.

I'm happy that Edward has someone,

But why did it have to be a human?

Maybe I should get to know her more,

Become her friend.

I wish I could have been more civil

In the past.

I want to know what draws Emmett to her,

How they all like her.

Carlisle,

Esme,

Emmett,

Jasper,

Alice,

And especially Edward.

Maybe I should try.

Maybe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Marcella: Rosalie's is done! WOOH!! I did it!

ROSALIE: Mine is amazing. Right Emmett?

EMMETT: Of course my dear.

Alison: Yeah! I loved it!

Marcella: Review!

(Cullens get in fight about whose is better. Marcella and Alison run for cover.)


	6. Emmett

Marcella: I think... we did it Alison!

Alison: Hooray! I think Emmett's up next.

EMMETT: Yes, it's my turn!

ROSALIE: Emmett! Did you steal my undergarments again?

EMMETT: No... (Hides them in his pocket)

Marcella: Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Emmett.

**Emmett**

_I love that tyke._

_She doesn't know how lucky she is! _

_I wish she would bathe in _

_the sun,_

_breath in the air she_

_needs,_

_that's the only reason why Rosalie dislikes her._

_She doesn't appreciate what she has._

_But I still love her,_

_like my new little sister._

_Just like when Alice came around._

_I hope... I hope..._

Marcella: I don't think this one was very good...

EMMETT: What was that Marcella?

Marcella: Brilliant! It was absolutely brilliant, and only because it's Emmett's!

Alison: I liked it! You ended with multiple ellipses. :)

EMMETT: Oh...

ROSALIE: EMMETT!! WHERE ARE YOU!

EMMETT: Gotta run! (Runs into Edward's room to hide)

Marcella: Review!


	7. Carlisle

Marcella: I did it! I did it! YEAH! I finished! Alison, hug me!

Alison: Aw I am so proud of you! I think this one is a fantastic finish!

EMMETT: Mine is so much better!

ROSALIE: Darling...

EMMETT: Yours is so much better, Rose...

CARLISLE: I'm sure they are all very good equally.

(Everyone except Alison and Marcella, who are still hugging, gives Carlisle death glare)

Marcella: Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Carlisle.**

**_Carlisle_**

_She's perfect. _

She makes Edward happy and

She makes everyone but

Rosalie happy too.

I've never seen Edward so

Excited.

And Alice keeps having those

Visions.

You can deny it

Edward,

but it will happen.

It will happen.

Then I will see you happy,

but then again...

what about

Charlie?

Renee?

I'm deeply

Confused.

...

Marcella: A masterpiece.

Alison: I agree!

CARLISLE: You got my emotions exactly as they are!

EDWARD: You're confused?

ESME: Wow, darling, I never knew.

(Esme coddles Carlisle while everyone still gives death glares at him, except Alison and Marcella, who are too romantic and caught up in the moment)

Alison: Aw!

Marcella: Review!


	8. Esme

Marcella: I'm so ashamed! I haven't updated in forever! UGHH!

EMMETT: That's okay! WE still lo-

(Rosalie clears her throat behind Emmett. Emmett shuts the hell up)

ESME: Is it my turn?

Marcella: Yes, yes it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, my left foot, or Esme. (I don't own

my right foot either. But I do own- nope, I don't own Alison.)

Alison: That's right. You don't own me. You do own these beautiful poems however. On with the poem.

Esme

Happiness,

Love,

Compassion.

These are my powers.

They grew on me and I felt

Strange.

I didn't know this feelings,

Until...

(A/N I was thinking of stopping there, but decided not to)

(B/N because that would be cruel and unusual punishment to the readers)

Until he died.

Roman.

My first son.

My heart stopped,

and I no longer needed to

Breath.

I opened my heart only after,

I was completely and utterly,

Dead.

Marcella: I did it! I did it! (gives side long glance at Alison) We

did it! We did it!

ALISON: That was fantastic. You deserve all the credit.

Marcella: No I don't, now stop being like that!!!! (Marcella still hugs Alison)

ESME: Thank you, Marcella that was a beautiful poem of me. (Esme

blinds Alison and Marcella with a beautiful vampire smile. Marcella and Alison wish they had that affect on people. Jamie ((Marcella's husband)) want's a cheeseburger)

Alison: Since when did Jamie get involved here?

Marcella: Since he snuck on to the computer and added the part about the cheeseburger and made me stop writing so we could all go out to eat. Review!!


	9. James

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or James. Actually, I don't even own the poem basically!!!!

Marcella: Alright, I was really tired when I wrote this, and when Alison sent it back, it was amazing!!!! I said in the disclaimer that I didn't own the poem because she made this poem amazing with her very big words and her amazing vocabulary! Enjoy!!

(Emmett is searching through dictionary to find the meanings of all these words)

**James  
**  
_Her blood,  
So mouthwatering.  
Her smell,  
So tantalizing. _

Her essence,  
so unavoidable.

I want her.  
I need her.  
I feel my senses ache for her,  
And nothing can get in my way.

Wait!  
I see the girl.  
From the asylum.  
From my memory.  
The miserable,  
The deplorable  
Rotten victim  
That somehow slipped through my icy fingertips  
And got away.

Oh no.  
I want her even  
More.  
The desire burns  
As I realize that she is one  
That I simply cannot have.

She smells good,  
So luscious  
So irresistible.  
She'll taste  
Just the same.

Let the chase begin.  
...  
Marcella: Not some of my best.

Everyone: Nope.

Alison: Oh shush.

Marcella: Oh well, I'm tired. Review please!


	10. Victoria

Marcella: I'M SO SORRY! I'm such a horrible author.

EMMETT: Yes you are.

Alison: Oh shush Emmett.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Victoria**

A love that is mine.  
A love I can hold.

He is Ravenous.  
He is Bloodthirsty.  
He is a Hunter.

He drinks with the ferocity  
Of a passionate Lover.  
My Lover.  
My James.

I hold him,  
And he tells me he loves  
Me.  
But then he's gone.  
THEY killed him.

Edward.  
Emmett.  
Jasper.  
And Bella.

That Disgusting.  
Vile.  
Human.

I will get my revenge.  
For my James.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marcella: Read and Review please!


End file.
